


It's Not a Disney Quote, I Swear

by rocketpool



Series: Nerd Love [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, cross-posted from LJ, feel good feelings, just silly really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpool/pseuds/rocketpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison gets a quote wrong, except for how he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Disney Quote, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Partly because of a comment [](http://meredevachon.livejournal.com/profile)[**meredevachon**](http://meredevachon.livejournal.com/) left in _Eliot, Phone Home_ , and partly from a prompt at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) (and has nothing to do with Leverage at all). I'm open to suggestions in the comments. Which, along with con-crit, are love.

 

Parker giggling is rarely, scratch that, _never_ a good sign. Really Eliot ought to be making a quick exit of the building, and possibly pull the fire alarm on his way out, just in case. Still, she hasn't gotten them all killed yet, even after all this time, and he feels himself drawn forward. He can hear the low hum of Hardison talking, getting louder, bolder. He comes up to the door to the break room just in time to see the geek striking a sort of Superman pose - hands on his hips, chest puffed out.

"Then what happened?" Parker bubbles out, face set in a blinding grin as she damn near bounces where she's perched herself up on the counter. She's even clapping happily, and Eliot's worry ratchets up closer to fear. "What did Eliot do?"

"He said this - Danger? I _laugh_ in the face of danger! Ah hah hah hah, ah hah hah hah, ah hah..." About that time Alec had turned to pose dramatically for his laugh to see Eliot leaning against the doorframe. He freezes, eyes widening in embarrassment and a little fear, still leaning back with one hand in the air. Eliot just arches an eyebrow. "Uh, I mean. He, uh, he said..."

"Somebody's in trooouble!" Parker chirps. She drops down off the counter, grinning like a hatter with a new cup of tea, and wanders out.

"You knew he was there?" Hardison squeaks as he straightens. "And you just let me...?" Eliot waited til she was gone, the door to her office closing softly behind her, to raise the other eyebrow. "I'm sorry," he says automatically.

"Rule number one," Eliot says simply.

Hardison blinks. "Uh. Rule number..."

Eliot rolls his eyes. For all the crap he puts up with... "Rule number one," he says again. He doesn't bother affecting the stupid accent or facial expressions like Hardison would. The guy will either get this or he won't. When Alec fidgets like he's afraid he's forgotten something important, Eliot huffs a little and relents. "You got the quote wrong. Rule number one is never get involved in a land war in Asia. But second, and only slightly less well known, is never go up against a Sicilian..."

"When death is on the line," Hardison finishes, blushing a little and smiling a lot. "I, uh, yeah. I wasn't thinkin', man, I totally spaced out there." Eliot raised an eyebrow again, because obviously the kid was hiding something. Before he can ask about it though, Hardison is stepping into his space. "You know Princess Bride? I thought you didn't pay attention to the geeky stuff. 'S kinda hot." He tips his head down, lips brushing against Eliot's as he hooks his thumbs through Eliot's belt loops.

And when he opens up to him, letting him deepen the kiss, he thinks maybe Alec can keep his little secret this time.


End file.
